


Coping

by SuperWhale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhale/pseuds/SuperWhale
Summary: Maggie passed away during a mission with the NCPD. Alex has a hard time coping with this loss. Kara tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics. Please be gentle.

Sawyer..., Maggie..., Mags..., where are you, babe!!!!'

Alex woke up screaming, bathing in sweat. She felt the open space next to her in her bed. Maggie was gone. This was her first night without company. Kara had slept over at her place the first couple of days after Maggie had passed away. Alex told her to go home, she told her that she would be able to handle that Maggie was gone. But she couldn't.

Although it was only 3 o'clock, Alex decided to get up. She put on Maggie's "bare naked ladies" shirt and some of her sweatpants. Maggie's clothes still smelled like her, they made Alex feel like Maggie was standing next to her.  
She turned on Maggie's laptop and she started listening to one of her playlists.  
What was she going to eat for breakfast? She opened the fridge. Her eyes immediately fell onto the tiramisu she made for Maggie. Tiramisu isn't really the balanced breakfast she was used to but at the moment she couldnt care less.  
After breakfast she started doing some household tasks. She watered Maggie's bonsai and she just stared at it for hours.  
She also cleaned up some closets but stopped when she reached Maggie's clothes. She just crawled into the closet and just sat there smelling Maggie's clothes. She fell asleep on a pile of clothing. 

3 hours later she was still sleeping. Kara entered the apartment through the window. She couldn't find Alex. She had a surprise for her. She used her x-ray vision to find her and when she saw Alex was sleeping in the closet. She couldn't help but smile a bit because of the irony. The one person that got her out of the closet, got her back in it again. But for another reason. Kara had noticed that since Maggie's passing, Alex hadn't been the same. So she had brought her something to help her cope with the loss.

Kara woke Alex up and when Alex saw the surprise Kara had, she felt happy for the first time this week. Kara had brought her a puppy. It was a tiny brown puppy, the puppy had huge blue eyes and he adorably tilted it's head. Just like Maggie always did.

'I, I saw this puppy and she reminded me a lot off Maggie. I know how hard it has been for you this week and I just wanted to do something for you. It's not like a replacement for Maggie. But when I saw this puppy I had the feeling like this was some sort of reincarnation of Maggie.' Kara rambled.

Alex started crying and Kara got worried that this had been a bad idea. That the puppy reminded her too much about Maggie.

'I am sorry Alex, I will go. okay?'

'No Kara, please don't go. These are more like tears of joy. I love the puppy. She is adorable. It's like a little Maggie. I am just still trying to figure out how to cope...' 

'It's okay, Alex. I am here for you. This takes time sis.' 

Kara crawled into the closet too with the puppy and she hugged Alex. The puppy licked Alex' face. This was the first time Alex actually felt like she was coping. Maggie had passed away suddenly and it had been a brutal death. Alex didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.  
But at the moment she finally found the strength to cope and start living again.


End file.
